Twin Therapy
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: When the Gym Leaders Tate and Liza begin to argue constantly, the Pokemon League and a few other gym leaders decide to get involved to help them with their ' problem'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own the character whose name is unmentioned, or the song he sings. **

_I decided to write this story because….I guess I just wanted to write something about Tate and Liza. They may seem a little OOC however, because it's been so long since I've seen the anime episode they appeared in. On the games they seem to well….. be in constant agreement. And for the record, I have no idea how old Mossdeep City is. For this story, we'll just say it's going to turn two hundred. _

"TATE! GET OFF IT!" Liza yelled to her brother.

"WHY DON'T YOU?!," Tate demanded.

" IT'S MINE!," Liza shouted. " I had the idea!"

" I BUILT IT!," Tate reminded her, looking down at their parade float. " Look, I'm not that good with ideas! Why don't we both just ride on this float in the Mossdeep Turns Two Hundred Parade?"

" CAUSE IT'S MINE! You promised you'd build you own this time Tate!" Liza jumped off the float that was shaped like a star. Why don't you make a moon or something?"

" That's showing favoritism!," Tate answered. " Remember, the Pokemon Psychiatrist told us not to show favoritism toward Lunatone or Solrock. Building a float similar to them would be doing just that."

" Who cares about the psychiatrist?!," Liza asked. " What does she know anyways? She isn't even certified!"

" The Pokemon League says she is," Tate pointed out. " Since we're gym leaders, and we don't want to lose our positions, we have to take their word."

" Whatever," Liza said. She walked past Tate and out the door. He followed. When they were both outside, Liza looked around. " You know, it's quieter than normal around here. Who cares. Tate, are you coming with me to the Space Center? I want to see the new Pokemon the scientist said they found on their last trip to the moon."

" I guess," Tate said. " Maybe I can pick up a few ideas for a float there. I still don't see why we couldn't have used my original idea of making a float shaped like the gym….."

" It's too common!," Liza said. She walked from the gym in the direction of the space center, with her twin following her. Usually Liza and Tate could agree on things, but lately they'd been having these kind of disputes often. When they reached the space center, Liza grabbed the door, but it wouldn't open.

" What's wrong?," Tate asked, coming up behind her.

" It's locked," Liza replied. Tate came up for a closer look. Then he felt the glass door. " This feels sorta like plastic to me. You don't think that……"

" I don't!," Liza said. " We're still in Mossdeep, so there's no way that….." Liza let the thought trail off as she walked away from the space center and toward the Pokemon Center. That door would not open either. From behind the center came a gym leader that the twins knew. His name was Morty.

" Hello Tate and Liza," Morty said. " I couldn't help but overhear you arguing on the way to the space center and decided to see if I could help you work out your problems."

" Leave us alone," Liza said, walking away from him. " We'll just go back to the gym." So they did. When they arrived two more gym leaders were standing in front of the doors. Tate and Liza recognized them as Whitney of the Johoto region and Gardenia of Sinnoh.

" It's not like you two to argue," Gardenia said. " You're both usually in perfect sync. We're not letting you into the gym until your problems are solved."

" That's right!," Whitney said. " We're here to help you!"

" WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!," Liza shouted, turning away. " Tate, come one. We're going someplace where these yahoos can't find us!" No matter where they went though, there always seemed to be another Pokemon Gym Leader there to offer counseling.

" You don't think that the psychiatrist is behind this, do you?," Tate asked his sister.

" Come to think of it…..," Liza said, remembering when she was at the space center a few minuets ago. " We can't get into any of the buildings besides the gym, and the only other people here are us and those other gym leaders." She then looked up at the sky to see that it was only some kind of background, and above her head was a ceiling with artificial lights lining it. She stomped her foot on the ground. " NOT AGAIN!"

In Saffron City, the gym leader, Sabrina, was just returning from a Pokemon League Conference in town. It was one in the afternoon. The conference had gone on since six a.m. She went inside to her room and walked to a table in the corner. On the table was her old toy box, which she had kept locked in a closet until recently. When the league asked her to be a part time psychiatrist for troubled gym leaders, she couldn't resist bringing it out again.

She looked inside at the model Mossdeep City that she had set up in the morning before leaving. On one of the streets were two small gym leaders, one screaming up insults at her, the other timidly waving at her.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!," Liza was yelling. " WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SEND US HERE?!"

" The Pokemon League," Sabrina said. " And, they said it's a good idea. I can't make it to Mossdeep, so they said for me to bring you here to Saffron."

" THEY'RE NUTS! YOU'RE NUTS! HOW IS THIS HELPING US?"

" If you just go along with this it will solve your problems," Sabrina answered. " My book on therapy says that you two need to be surrounded by people you know. The only people I know that you know that I could pay to do this were the other gym leaders."

" WHAT?!," Liza asked. " AREN'T _YOU _SUPPOSED TO BE THE PSYCHIATRIST?!"

" Yes," Sabrina answered. " But unlike some of the other gym leaders who were willing to help me, it's not my day off today. Since I've been gone there have been three challengers come by that I still have to battle. It's not against the rules for me to have some help with this when I can't do it myself."

" HIIIIIII SABRINA!," Tate yelled.

Liza smacked him in the head. " You be quiet!"

" Sis," Tate muttered. " Must you be so uncooperative? Maybe if we just did what they asked us to then……"

" I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY WANT US TO DO!," Liza snapped. " WE DON'T NEED THERAPY, TATE!"

" Looks to me like you do," Sabrina said. " Look, I gotta go. Your appointment ends at five p.m. That's when I'll send you back to the real Mossdeep City. For now, listen to the acting psychiatrists and let them help you solve your issues….."

" I WILL NOT! I'LL TEAR APART THIS STUPID PLASTIC SET FIRST!," Liza screamed in rage. That gave Sabrina an idea.

" Tate, are you willing to talk to the other gym leaders?," Sabrina asked him. He nodded. " Liza, your brother can talk with the gym leaders. I'm sending you to Anger Management." Liza disappeared and reappeared in front of a purple and green building somewhere else.

" Might as well do this," She sighed. " This is the fourth time this week Sabrina's brought us here to help us with our 'problem'. Maybe ' Miss Psychic Psychiatrist' will leave us alone if I do this." She opened the door and was utterly shocked at who she saw standing there.

" Hello friend!," he said. And then, the purple and green dinosaur before her began to dance and sing. " I love you, you love me, we are one big family…."

" You're going down!," A red headed Pokemon trainer said to Sabrina as he sent out his Pokemon, Umbreon.

" We'll see," Sabrina said.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" Did you hear that?!," The trainer asked, looking around the room frantically. " Someone screamed!"

Sabrina looked to her toy box on the table in the corner of the room and couldn't help but laugh. " Yeah, I heard it. Hold on a second."

" SABRINA! I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY YOU EVER MESSED WITH ME!" Sabrina only laughed at this as she took the toy box out of the room. The trainer she was to battle stared at her peculiarly as she exited. When she returned, he was gone.

In the morning, Tate awoke earlier than Liza and got to work on his parade float. The Mossdeep Turns Two Hundred Parade was the next day, and Tate wanted to be ready for it. If that therapy session with Sabrina the day before had taught him anything it was to let his sister do her own work. Usually they did projects together, but he was alright with his sister wanting to change things a bit.

When the sun rose a bit higher, he decided it was time to wake Liza. He went in her room and tapped her arm. " Liza, wake up!" When she didn't respond, he tapped her arm harder. " WAKE UP!" This time she sprang up and stood on the bed; looking around the room frantically and screaming in her daze."

" NO! I DON'T WANT ANY COOKIES YOU STUPID DINOSAUR! NO MORE GAMES! NO MORE HUGS!"

" Liza, are you alright?," Tate asked. She looked down at him, then jumped off her bed.

" I'm fine," She said. " Just a bad memory from Anger Management Class."

" Oh," Tate said. " Was it that bad?" Liza nodded. " Well, I'm going to finish up my parade float. Oh, and before I forget, there's someone here to see you Liza."

" Who is it?," Liza asked.

" Well," Tate said. " Yesterday Sabrina told me before she sent us home that she was going to send someone here to observe you for the day, to make sure you don't get too angry. This way you can avoid future Anger Management Classes."

" Okay," Liza said, somewhat annoyed. " Who is it?"

Tate walked out of the room and shouted, " OKAY! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!"

" YAY!," A voice familiar to Liza called. Then, that same purple and green dinosaur entered the room with a large plate of cookies. He offered one to Liza. " Cookie, friend?"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," Liza shouted. Then she fainted.

THE END

_I wrote that story just for fun. I hope you liked it. _


End file.
